


I'll Get Back To You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when Kankri is told by someone to wait there until they return, he'll stay there for days, not even realizing that they aren't coming back. It's when he's standing all alone out in the cold like that that Cronus finds him. 400 word fluff drabble, inspired by a prompt on the kink meme but it's not a fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Get Back To You

Kankri stood still, all by himself in a deserted corner of the dream bubbles. He had never expected the afterlife to be so cold, but then again that’s what you get for listening to orders without complaint. “Wait here,” Karkat had said. He said he’d get back to him, said that he’d be able to finish his speech. How long ago had it been? Was he even still passing through that plane, or was he long gone, drifting through paradox space, their conversation only a blip in his conscious mind…

Kankri tried not to think about that. He was sure that he would be back eventually. Until then, he would just wait there patiently. Kankri pulled his sweater more tightly around him and stared off into the distance. Someone was coming towards him, the first living being he’d seen around here since Karkat left him there. But it wasn’t Karkat, it appeared to be…

Cronus? 

“Kankri, i’ve been looking everywhere for you! Come on, let’s get you out of the cold,” Cronus placed an arm around Kankri’s shoulder, trying to guide him away from where he stood. But Kankri stood still, after all, he had a job to do.

“No.” 

“Why not? You’ve been out here for days, you must be freezing!” Cronus announced.

“Karkat told me to stay here, so I need to stay and complete my tutelage to my young dancestor,” Kankri’s lips were chattering; he could barely get the words out. Cronus sighed, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Kankri’s shoulders. Then, he slid one arm under Kankri’s knees and one under his lower back, physically lifting him and carrying him away from where he stood.

Kankri finally gave in at that point. He wrapped his arms around Cronus’s neck, holding himself steady. Once Cronus reached one of the brighter, more populated areas of the dream bubble, he sat down under a tree, keeping Kankri cradled in his arms. Kankri kept his arms wrapped around Cronus’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his cologne. 

“Kankri?”

“Mmmmhmmm?” Kankri responded, still clinging to Cronus.

“Don’t you ever get lost again, because every time you do I’m going to find you and bring you back here. I only hope next time I can find you sooner,” Cronus said, and Kankri felt his lips pressing against the top of his forehead. Everything was silent after that.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhh  
> this is so short  
> i should probably explain that when i found the prompt, it had already been filled, but in a humorous\sarcastic way. I am unable to find the fill after searching the kinkmeme, so i can't link you, sorry.
> 
> Also [this fic is on tumblr](http://the-dolorosa.tumblr.com/post/39074148748/cronkri-fluff-afdsgsf) and [there is art for it.](http://mochisprite.tumblr.com/post/39082589020/i-rly-liked-this-fic-so-i-jus-doodled-a-small) And for that we thank you.


End file.
